lawl_starstruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck
Smash Bros Starstruck is g33k_d4sh's own Lawl spinoff game. Story Mode The story is that an unkown force is taking over the world with its pure evil and only the Lawlers can stop it. In an adventure across the universe, the Lawlers have to fight evil monsters, villians, bosses and more to stop the unkown force. Classic Mode Classic mode works the same as other classic modes in other Lawl games. The difference in Starstruck is that, apart from the two main rivals, all paths are randomly generated. Playable Characters (NOTE: Not Complete. More will be added) *Peter Venkman *Lord Hater *Maui *Wendy Corduroy *Soos *Hekapoo *Count Bleck *Squidward Tentacles *Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy *Ford Pines *Ron Burgandy *Jacksepticeye *Fern *Luan Loud *Wallace *Milo Murphy *Windows 95 Non-Playable Characters Announcers *The Stanley Parable Narrator *AtariVox *PIEGUYRULZ *Rhett and Link *WillFromAFar *Talking Moose *TheMysteriousMrEnter *DK Rapper *Commander Peepers *Grunkle Stan *Ricky's Grandma *Lincoln Loud *DaithiDeNogla *I AM WILDCAT *Egoraptor *Krusty the Clown Assist Trophies *Rapping Dog *Creeper *Old Spice Guy *Dr. Hax *Birdemic *Muffet *Cheeseburger Freedom Man *Dr. Screwball Jones *Emperor Awesome *Smithy *Chris *Papyrus *The Sanchez Twins *Lynn Loud *Bill Cipher *H20 Delirious *Butt Witch *Kung Fuher *Gromit Bosses *StickyKeys *Robot Devil *Lord Dominator *OffersWizard *Dank The MLG Pro *Flying Spaghetti Monster Subspace Enemies * Snipars * Viruses * Gonmes Story Mode Characters * Wander * Sasha Nein * Alphys * Toriel * Asgore * Eric Cartman * Markiplier * Grunkle Stan Weapons/Items Weapons *Dubstep Gun *Diamond Sword *Thunder Gun *Physics Gun *Rubber Band Machine Gun *Turret *Black Hole Gun Items *Food *Mayonnaise *Melon Music Main Menu * The Noisy Freaks - Selection * GDFR - Going Down For Real * TODIEFOR - Tunak Tunak Tun (Trap Remix) * TheFatRat - Unity * Richard Cheese - Down With The Sickness Story Mode * Lyre Le Temps - Looking Like This (New York City) * Meme Day (Nuketown) Classic * DJ Hero 2 - War vs Waters of Nazareth (Final Classic Boss Fight) * Epic Rap Battles of History - Walt Disney (Instrumental) (Final Classic Boss Fight Extreme Mode) * Reaktion - Alone (Results Screen on Classic Mode) Other * Imagine Dragons - Warriors (Main Theme) * Niel Cicierga - Piss (Credits on Story Mode) * Stages Lawl Fighting *Battlefied *Final Destination *Da Club! *Judgement Hall *Ghostbusters House *Mystery Shack *Jellyfish Fields *ＣＯＭＰＵＴＥＲ ＤＲＥＡＭＳ *SoundCloud *MS Paint Land *Tumbleweed Terror *Nighthawks Diner *Loud Family's House *MTT Resort *MidiJam Story Mode Not in Order *Robot Hell *Party Island *The Moon *New York City *Lord Dominator's Ship *Snowdin *Nuketown *Bikini Bottom *Gravity Falls *Soviet Russia *Whispering Rock Summer Camp Trivia *This probably has one of the weirdest and un-fitting-ist titles for any lawl spinoff. But g33k_d4sh dosen`t care, he just wants this page made. *Unlike most lawl spin-offs, Starstrck has a different name for Intense mode dubbed: "WHAT DA FUK IS THIS SHIT!?" *If he ever has the time or effort to do so, g33k_d4sh would like to make his Lawl game playable at some point. Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck